


伊谢尔伦窃星

by IdiosepiusParadoxa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiosepiusParadoxa/pseuds/IdiosepiusParadoxa
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 8





	伊谢尔伦窃星

回到休伯利安号上属于自己的卧房里，黑色头发的上将随手挠了挠后脑勺，一如既往没什么维护形象的自觉。刚刚从副官那里得知的消息还回旋在脑海中，帝国—— _不，应该说只是那个金发野心家_ ——的预谋一目了然，但大概也不至于到司马昭之心的地步。

_也许到时开会讨论的时候还是提一提，让所有人心中有数比较好。_

直到一声清脆的碰撞唤回了已神游到光年外的神思，杨威利才发觉食指上还勾着轻薄的瓷杯，白色的杯壁外两道金黄浅纹环绕着中央的月白色，令人想起人类漫游历史中曾惊鸿一瞥的土星光环。

「哎呀，下次再还给尤里安吧。」

拿开床边小桌上倒扣着的历史小说，白色托盘上本有的茶杯也不知去了哪里，倒正好把这个拐来的杯子安置在了上面。领巾和外套被随随便便扔在靠背椅上，裤脚搭上扶手支出来，打着哈欠的男人翻过身向下蜷进温暖的被窝里。

与此同时，群星的另一端，伫立在宏伟白色宫殿露台上，背对光亮的金发侯爵抬头仰望着星空，面容隐没入阴影，只有湛蓝眼眸反射的微弱光芒与星芒辉映。

「真想见见他啊，吉尔菲艾斯，你的巴巴罗萨上还缺副官吗？」

身姿笔直的红发副手高大的身影骤然僵直了一瞬，圆睁的双眼清楚明示了他的震惊，以及随之而来的焦虑。

「阁下！……您知道我绝不会赞同这种可能将您置身危险之中的举动吧？即使是您自己提出来的也不例外。」

「那么，吉尔菲艾斯，你应该也知道，我从来不是，将来也不会是害怕直面危险之人。」

转过身看到挚友脸上真挚的忧虑，莱因哈特低低地笑了两声，不出意料看到对面的人几乎露出苦恼到恼怒的神情。

「好了，吉尔菲艾斯，我答应你绝对不轻率地让自己陷入危境。但是，乔装打扮一番混上那艘旗舰去看两眼可算不上什么危险，你应该明白，哪怕我亲自去，和你代表我去的份量也相差不远。」

不出所料，正直的挚友开始认真思索权衡风险与可行性，被自己的司令官一番巧舌如簧的煽动诱拐上了歧途。

眼看着事情差不多快要顺利达成，被玩心鼓动的司令官上前两步，伸出手蹂躏起那头柔顺细软的红发，食指缠绕拨动着比自己略高半头的挚友细碎的刘海。

「更何况这不还有你在吗，吉尔菲艾斯？」

一个月后，再次浑身僵直杵在传送带上，要不是不用动弹几乎要紧张到同手同脚的可怜上将，面无表情强装镇定，背着手带领身后隐秘窃笑的领袖往休伯利安的腹地深处而去。

两边高高挑起的旗帜上银河帝国与自由同盟的徽记相对，直播着己方一举一动的小机器人发出轻不可闻的嗡鸣，老老实实站在后方的帝国司令官垂下眼，任由长而细密的睫毛掩住眼眸，黑色假发过长的刘海搭在额前，被轨道深处吹来的一阵轻风扰动。

镜头特写聚焦在吉尔菲艾斯脸上，那个略矮些的身影不被人瞩目。屏幕后聚集在一起看着敌方上将发出阵阵赞叹的女兵们全然忽视了其他所有人，即使敏锐如先寇布也没有看出任何蛛丝马迹，更别提抱着手臂坐在靠背椅上，漫不经心转来转去的杨威利本人了。

直到沿着红毯走到那个传说中的「魔法师杨」——一个看起来平平无奇的黑发男人——面前，吉尔菲艾斯才略微镇定了一些，无暇去想自己的上司会不会露馅，或者干脆就理直气壮地公然表明身份，只全神贯注于看向比自己略矮一头的男人抬起的眼睛。

幸运的是，侧后方同样专注着这件事的明日皇帝眼下并没动起什么歪念头，暂时没有让己方下属们方寸大乱的突然举动。

莱因哈特悄悄打量着身着绀色毛呢军服，身材瘦削到不像一个擅长格斗的军人的同盟上将，试图从他敬完礼后收拢在垂下袖口中的细长手指上看出饱受磨砺的枪茧痕迹。

直到杨威利开口表达欢迎之际，莱因哈特还是什么都没发现，只是觉得眼前看起来更为神秘的男人声音出乎意料的温柔，微微下垂的眼角与对着自己副手露出的浅浅微笑，都更加印证了这点。

「能以这样的形式与阁下会面，也是桩幸事。」

但等到签署完毕，吉尔菲艾斯一如既往的展现出宽和风度时，看起来人畜无害的男人骤然锋利的回敬，给他过于毫无攻击力的外表镀上刀锋般的闪亮银光。

「如果性命交锋也能像今天这样的话，我随时欢迎。」

说着这种风度中锋芒毕露，却让人心折于自信风采的话语，外表看起来什么都没改变的男人，蓦然散发出难以言喻的魅力。莱因哈特微微抬起眼帘，从几络发丝间上下打量，揣测起这个比自己年长九岁的男人究竟是从何处蕴养出这样独特的气度。

可惜相伴多年的挚友此时偏偏一点也不心有灵犀，郑重敬了个礼后干脆利落转身就走，几秒钟时间都没多给自己的司令官留下。

偏偏这家伙还停留在据说是杨威利养子的矮个少年面前，说什么要那小子多保重。

莱因哈特既不能转过身去光明正大继续打量杨威利，又要小心别被面前一整排精明的老将看出什么端倪，心底咬牙切齿做好了回去以后要连揉三天吉尔菲艾斯的头发，绝不让他能整整齐齐从自己眼皮下走掉的打算。

好在临走前对接的输送舰不知出了什么问题，统统在机库里趴了窝。同盟的士兵充满歉意地慌忙解释，再三保证给他一段时间就检查修正好，请各位长官挪步去贵宾室休息片刻。像是担心由于自己的责任，引起敌方重要人物的不满甚至怀疑，从而成为两军矛盾一触即发的导火索。

莱因哈特心情突然变好起来，带着笑意的眼神示意吉尔菲艾斯大可多待阵子，稍安勿躁，起码也要等他多看两眼这艘新奇的旗舰。

无可奈何的红发上将只能目送自己的挚友光明正大地借问那个诚惶诚恐的小兵洗手间在哪儿，随便扯个幌子就悠闲悠哉走出了贵宾室大门。

莱因哈特在心底对高登巴姆王朝36代皇帝—— _哦不，如今已经是_ _37_ _代了_ ——发誓，自己一开始的确只是边走边看，四下打量这艘与帝国规制迥异的旗舰，一边漫不经心地真的在找洗手间。

然而等他迷失在左转第三条走廊上左顾右盼时，也不由自主开始紧张起来。

这种时候出现在敌舰深处某个位置可实在不妙，即使以一个普通副手的身份来说，也有涉嫌窥探机密的嫌疑，万一被识破自己帝国司令官的身份，只会让事情变得更糟糕。

_就算说是迷路了，到那时又有谁会信呢？_

下意识放轻的脚步在走廊上哒哒轻响，急促的步伐揭露无言的焦躁，莱因哈特转过身走向另一条略短走道尽头的房间，试图看清门板上一个奇怪的木牌上手写的标识。

直到几乎撞上那扇门，莱因哈特才看清这个疑似由拙劣手工制作的木板上写的一行字——「长眠不起之青年司令官」。（by 尤里安）

_什么意思？_

_司令官当然是那个神秘的黑发男人，但是「长眠不起」？难道是某位已经牺牲了的前任？_

这艘和帝国肃穆庄严的旗舰截然不同的飞船上，各式各样，方方面面的古怪细节实在太多，只是无论是哪种可能，看起来眼下还是不要再在此徘徊，迅速离开为上策。

可惜莱因哈特一如既往的猛兽般直觉固然准确，眼下却已失去最佳时机，眼前的木门猛然被拉开，一个只穿着白色里衫的慵懒男人出现在方正的门框内，领口大开，衣袖被随便挽到手肘处。

对方显然绝没想到此时此刻会有个行踪诡异的面生人士在自己屋门前徘徊，甚至茫然地微张嘴唇，一脸没睡醒的样子呆呆看向莱因哈特几秒。

这种一触即发的时刻，莱因哈特却惊异地发现自己的注意力被他柔润嘴唇上的水光吸引分散了一小部分。

「那个……请问找我有事吗？」

直到杨威利开口——听到那个温柔低缓的声音，莱因哈特才成功将眼前放松到不修边幅的人和几十分钟前那个身姿笔挺的司令官联系起来——这种诡异却意料之外不怎么尴尬的沉默才像一块薄削的冰凌，融化无踪。

但是意识到对方究竟是谁这一刻，莱因哈特才真正觉得事情开始有点棘手了。如果这个男人如他外在那般，给人的印象与久负盛名的勇将相去甚远，深不可测而心思缜密，绝不会轻易让人看透他的真意，那么接下来等待己方的，究竟是一场一触即发的战斗，还是你来我往的斡旋，也许从此刻就已经埋下伏笔了。

所以究竟如何回答他的问题，以及接下来，如何自我介绍，已成眼下最亟待解决的头号战略目标。

这一刹那的思索只在电光火石之间，快得只有莱因哈特轻盈的眼睫相亲相离的一瞬，却足以让一向懒散粗放的同盟上将迸发出几乎违背本性的敏锐嗅觉。

「你这个…好像是假发？唔…看起来是跟着齐格飞上将来的，是特地乔装打扮混进来做什么的吗？」

尽管杨威利并不冷厉的语调里一点也听不出怀疑与责怪的意思，莱因哈特还是突然有些心慌意乱。

_兴许只是不希望被误解导致名誉受损罢了。_

「不，不是的…」

「啊…这个声音，很熟悉嘛，好像三个月前才听过？」

徒劳的辩解反而将事情推向了看上去最危险的轨道，眼前饶有趣味打量着莱因哈特，像是试图发掘出更多蛛丝马迹的男人，毫无疑问已识破他的真实身份，只是不知出于什么顾虑或考量，没有大声嚷嚷出来罢了。

接下来从拐角处传来的少年呼声，给年长者的谨慎写下注脚。

「杨上将！你看这种红茶可以吗？新买的我也还没尝过味……」

现在被慌乱的潮水同时席卷淹没的变成了两个人，一只干燥温热的手搭上莱因哈特从袖口露出的半截手腕，匆忙将他一把拉进了手的主人刚刚探出半个身子的门内。

「砰」的一声，厚重的门扉磕在门框上，隔绝了少年惊讶瞪大的双眼，也掩盖住门后两个人心跳的轰响。

「没事了尤里安！我刚刚找到了之前没喝完的半罐，这个新的还是你先试试水吧~我接着睡觉了，让他们有事就去找菲列特利加上尉，实在不行扔给卡介伦也好……」

少年习以为常地长叹口气，干脆地转身离开。渐行渐远的脚步声让门内的两个人同时松了一大口气。

直到这时，迟来的尴尬才悄然蔓延于这间狭小的卧房。

明明两个人完全可以光明正大地糊弄过去，由杨威利直接说碰到这位敌方的「副官」来访也好，如果尤里安紧张地开始盘问，莱因哈特干脆就直说自己找洗手间迷路了也行。虽然听起来过于丢脸了一点，总比现在分明没什么大事—— _暂时还没什么大事发生_ ——气氛却暧昧得像两个人在偷情要强得多。

莱因哈特听见一道变得略粗重的呼吸声，几秒钟后才意识到来自自己的鼻腔。从手腕上源源不断传来的温热始终没有松懈退缩回去，可能杨威利的本意只是为了禁锢这个可疑的人，莱因哈特却无端擅自浮想联翩了些其他方向。

「十分抱歉，其实我只是对你感到好奇，想来看一看。至于为什么走到这里……我找洗手间迷路了。」

这种诡异的亲近感让一向胜券在握的人放弃了延展控制欲的触手，只是老老实实回答了实情，抿紧嘴唇，有些故意地任由对方来判决。

「啊……」

出乎意料，但似乎又在情理之中，是这个看起来温和的男人会有的反应。杨威利松开了手，手指指腹擦过莱因哈特手腕内侧覆盖在脉搏上方的细嫩皮肤时，留下一阵酥麻的颤栗。像是被一只温顺的大狗轻柔地舔舐过，区别只是不像舌头那般留下湿漉漉的印记。

「我也经常会迷路呢……」

自曝其短的男人一点也不觉得羞愧，似乎也不认为自己的话听起来有多少安抚的意味。

「所以现在要用洗手间吗？我房间里就有，就在那边。」

莱因哈特几乎是落荒而逃地钻进了另一个不大的空间，尽管狭小，但不像和那个男人待在一起般有压迫力。直到他拉下裤链时抬起眼皮，看到左手边洗手台上和自己同一香型的牙膏，右手边并排摆放的洗发水和沐浴露俨然隐约散发杨威利身上一直缭绕的清爽香气。

然后绝望地发现自己尿不出来。

这是第一件事。

比这更令人焦躁的第二件事，和第一件密切相关又殊途同源：那个神秘的黑发上将也许自身真的并没有什么试图威迫或控制莱因哈特的本意，莱因哈特感受到的所有不安，都来自自己。

一开始只是对旗鼓相当的对手兴起的好奇心与胜负欲，直到见到这个人后被一点一滴吸引，逐渐越陷越深，想了解更多矛盾魅力背后的故事。

一如森林里好奇的猎物小心翼翼嗅探鲜嫩的枝叶，最后终于让自己陷入不知是拙劣或高明的散漫猎人，看似轻慢的陷阱。

但即使是鹿这种只擅长奔跑的动物，也会做垂死挣扎的。

更别提这只莽撞的家伙，实际上是只黄金狮子。

莱因哈特整理好心情重新推开洗手间的小门，看到背对自己的瘦削身影，似乎在柜子里摸索什么。听到门开的声响也依旧毫无戒心，扒拉开手边的立体西洋棋，掏出一个小铁罐。

莱因哈特下意识看了那盘下到一半的棋一眼—— _一个如此擅长谋略的人棋风应该也别具风采吧_ ——随后猛然抽回自己被刺痛的眼神。

_下得也太臭了……_

对自己被人在心里叫作「臭棋篓子」一无所知的杨威利无奈地摊了摊手。

「实在不好意思，看上去只有白兰地和红茶，或者加了白兰地的红茶可以招待，不过稍微有点问题的是只有一个杯子。」

那个被掳走后就没回到尤里安手里的瓷杯安静无辜地待在不是配套的深绀色盘子里，温润的蓝色与金色像某种被承载于柔软毛呢之上的隐喻。

「没关系。红茶就可以了。」

对于莱因哈特而言现在重要的根本不是喝什么的问题，喝什么都没法解决这阵躁动。

「哎呀，有眼光。比起咖啡我永远会选择红茶，冷的时候红茶会让你温暖，热的时候红茶会让你清爽。」

_那如果我这样呢？_

决定顺从自己的心意，夺回被牵引而去的主动权。莱因哈特逼近窄桌边刚刚扭过头不设防的猎人，决心扭转猎人与猎物的角色定位。

即使杨威利除开历史和战术战略外的实战成绩都刚从及格边缘擦过，长期训练带来的军人直觉还是让他脖子后的汗毛一阵战栗，敏锐地察觉了身后敌军将领的靠近。 

就算能明显感觉到对方的情绪虽然有些莫名的昂扬，却并没什么恶意的杀气，放任敌军的领袖就这么轻而易举近身也不是什么好选择。

固然这个叫莱因哈特的金发年轻人，身上有着令人心生好感的朝气蓬勃，虽然傲气但并不惹人生厌的自信与掌控欲。和他的会面迄今为止也还非常轻松愉快，甚至因为对方孩子气的一面让杨威利不由自主想起尤里安，也许杨上将自己都没察觉到自己态度的软化。

看上去像是朋友，抛开一切也许他们真的能成为真挚而志同道合的好友，但至少此时此刻，彼此的身份与立场注定在两人间划出无法逾越的距离。

而杨威利也从未忘记。

「嘿…罗严克拉姆上…」

抬起两只手抵在胸前，手心向外推拒，摆出防范的姿势，杨威利被对面坚定前进的步伐逼迫一直退到勉强挨坐在窄桌边缘。

杨威利习惯性抬起腿摆出试图盘坐在桌上的架势，但莱因哈特已经紧紧贴了上来，整个人半嵌进杨威利怀里，迫使他两条腿分架在莱因哈特胯骨两端，一旦抬起来，显得像是两条细长笔直的腿要就此缠上入侵者的腰际。

_真是要多糟糕，有多糟糕。_

一不留神陷入警铃大作的危境里的男人，第一次开始懊恼自己这些平时看起来无伤大雅的不良小习惯，更在衡量了双方武力后由衷悔恨没多和副手学着比划两招。

被不客气地叫了姓氏的金发上将充耳不闻，目光紧追着那两瓣因为紧张，被不断探出的小小舌尖舔舐得红润诱人的唇。事情进行到这一步也没有什么好再犹豫的了，更何况 ** **太过慎重就会变成优柔寡断**** 。

莱因哈特用肩膀抵住下意识后仰退缩的杨威利，两臂将他环绕禁锢在自己怀里，帝国军服硬挺的质感隔着一层薄薄的衬衫布料无比明晰，比之更无法忽视的是两人紧贴在一起的下腹传递的坚硬触感。

莱因哈特终于清晰地意识到自己究竟想要什么，至少在此时此刻。

但如何说服或取胜于眼前终于慌了神的黑发男人，舞曲的另一位不可或缺的主角，是个值得考量研讨的攻略目标。

「所以你怎么看？」

很难分清莱因哈特此刻是真心想旁敲侧击，揣度描摹出敌将的一丝一缕，打探他神秘的智慧大脑里一点一滴，还是这些乍听起来一本正经的话题，只不过为了分散杨威利的心神，逐步推进自己的战地。

「我已经……离那个位置越来越近了……但是你，有这样的才能，却甘心就此屈居于同盟那些腐朽昏聩的老狐狸之下吗？」

狮子毫不客气地凶狠咬上杨威利的嘴唇，断断续续的语句被含在柔软的唇肉里吞吞吐吐，杨威利试图用舌头推开毛头小子不讲章法的攻势—— _虽然自己好像也并不了解这种情况该有什么章程_ ——毫不意外地正中莱因哈特下怀。

狮子的舌头长驱直入，一如他本人那般坚定不移，带着一往无前的霸道和勇气，誓要将敌将的唇舌齿颊与心魂一并天翻地覆搅乱。杨威利可以清晰地感觉到粗糙的舌苔擦过自己下齿内侧与舌下敏感的黏膜，和毫不客气搂住自己后颈揉捏的宽厚手掌一般，枪茧摩挲出从后腰直窜到后脑的一路火花。

「不……」

只能在微弱挣扎中吐露的支离破碎词句，难以分辨究竟是在说「不要」，还是对谋权篡位的敬谢不敏。

_大概这就是那种，「_ **_**做不到的事** _ ** _」吧。_

杨威利一方面并不清楚该怎样处理这种毫无经验甚至在历史上都无从借鉴的事—— _毕竟可没谁听说哪个将领著书立说自己是怎么被敌将在床上压倒的_ ——只好且战且退，另一方面不得不承认，自己在内心深处也被这头雄狮的魅惑力所俘获，毕竟如果两人身处同一方，和他并肩作战——不管是面对此时尚未知的敌人，还是与那些腐朽的贵族和奸诈的政客斡旋——一定是美妙到令人战栗的体验。

不亚于此刻莱因哈特的手，探进了自己白衫下鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。

那只作乱的大手轻松挑开杨威利松垮的裤腰带——外层和内层都是——灵巧的手指下滑几寸，探入像上将的黑色头发一样微微蜷曲的毛发，莱因哈特自己的头发又细又软，下面的毛发也并不浓密，像这样略粗硬的手感无疑是种新奇体验，以至于他可以暂时放弃冲锋掠阵的快节奏，流连于轻轻拉扯和把玩这团看不见的隐秘毛团。

杨威利差点被气笑了。

下腹传来的轻微拉扯甚至扯到了纠葛连接着囊袋的那部分，些微的刺痛并不恼人，恰恰相反，这种肆无忌惮彰显着对方存在感的举动反而让杨威利的阴茎猛然跳动了一下。渴望的液体诚实地涌出顶端的小孔，像被摇晃过后的白兰地汩汩冒出瓶口，无论是欲望还是酒精，似乎都令人无法也不需拒绝。

只想更畅快一些。

带着这样的想法，杨威利从喉咙深处发出一声难耐的低促呻吟，房间里早已分不清来自谁的喘息声连成一片又此起彼伏，这声不需明言的催促浇在霹雳作响的篝火之上，烈焰轰然没顶覆灭了纵火犯。

莱因哈特一把攥住不住敲打轻点着自己手背的心急的小东西，恶劣地用食指指腹与侧面的茧子怼上娇嫩的龟头和马眼，来来回回碾过明显一张一翕的孔洞，余下的手指不客气地搜刮走源源不断涌出来堵都堵不住的清液，顺着光润的龟头膨胀开的形状向下涂抹，再把多余的黏液剐蹭在冠状沟上方的凸出里。

杨威利猛然大喘一口气，像是承受不住这种折磨身心的烈度，早已不自觉环绕在莱因哈特肩颈上的手臂突然收紧，青年光洁的脸颊侧面被遗漏的一小点胡茬，刺得杨威利臂弯内侧东亚人独有的细嫩皮肤略微红肿。

莱因哈特并不指望这个看起来就没多少经验—— _虽然比自己大上九岁_ ——的家伙能无师自通融洽配合起自己，只要不惊慌失措地给自己的小兄弟来一下引发两军对垒就算胜利了。

但光是他在自己胸前不得章法的扭动和磨蹭，微微卷曲的黑发来回擦过下巴的挠动，就足以让莱因哈特仍被困在帝国严密军服里的阴茎硬到发痛。

「上将……帮帮我……把我那玩意儿放出来……」

莱因哈特终于放开了被自己蹂躏得红肿不堪的唇瓣，侧脸贴上杨威利瘦削得能感受到颧骨的脸颊，轻声在他耳廓外低低祈求，刻意放轻缓的声音随着嘴唇张合化作一阵阵湿热的喷气扑打在杨威利耳垂上。

情迷意乱的年长者几乎被冲昏了头脑，下意识听从了语调温柔的使唤，垂下一只手拨开帝国军服略长的下摆，拉下莱因哈特的裤链。修身的长裤不太利索地被拉下半截，就卡在莱因哈特的胯旁不上不下再也动不了了。

杨威利既舍不得放开那只勾住比自己高半个头的人脖颈的手，舍不得放弃维系彼此耳鬓厮磨的距离，又怎么也没法用一只手剥开太过紧窄的长裤，只好在心里心猿意马地臭骂帝国制服一点也不人性化，换成同盟的舒适制服早就被——

_操！_

漫无边际的胡思乱想突然被现实冲击打碎，杨威利这才发现，在自己才刚刚把莱因哈特的长裤剥掉一小部分，内裤的边缘拉下一半，甚至连被包裹住的阴茎都还未解放出来的时候，自己身上已经只剩下一双黑色短袜和一件松松垮垮的白衬衫了。

而自己精神抖擞的小兄弟，被莱因哈特攥在掌心里，毫不客气地上下撸动，每一下都在滑过冠状沟时骤然收紧，完整地包裹住龟头再盘旋着摩挲一番完全张开的马眼。随着莱因哈特娴熟流畅的动作，杨威利清晰感觉到全身血液向下身涌去，随着每一次撸动冲向顶端，逐渐充盈到过于饱胀，几乎要喷涌而出。

「罗……罗严克拉姆……我……」

突然开始小幅度挣扎的杨威利只能断断续续发出近乎抽泣的气声，小声翻来覆去咀嚼着掌控者的姓名。

「我以为我们已经足够熟悉了，杨上将？至少熟到……你能够直接喊我的名字吧？」

杨威利的反应太过明显，但凡是个男人都看得出他濒临爆发的状况，偏偏用缰绳勒住他不至于冲向悬崖的那个人，自己也憋得不行还要动起坏心眼。

「你……你混蛋……你还不是喊我……啊……我要……」

被紧紧圈住根部，也只用两根手指触及了那一小圈皮肤，杨威利感觉自己同时被骤然而至的空虚和即将没顶的快意裹挟淹没，甚至开始抽搐的阴茎生出了无形的触须，竭尽全力感受那一小块来自另一个人肌肤的触感，以期汲取最后的能量。

懊恼和求而不得撕碎了年长者向来游刃有余的面具，惯常的镇定与胜券在握像新无忧宫花园中的喷泉上方稍纵即逝的彩虹，杳然无踪。

「你要什么……杨……告诉我你要什么……」

莱因哈特觉得自己也快要爆炸了，恨不得立时将阴茎不管不顾捅进黑发男人身上那个未经开发的小洞里去。却只能按捺下急切，用沾满淫液的手指随便在杯中搅动两下，带着滴溅的茶水伸向杨威利紧密闭合的后穴。

「我不知道……唔……莱因哈特……让我……让我……」

被撬开后穴的男人下意识闪躲着，顺便竭力试图将阴茎向前顶弄，可惜被强行固定在怀中的姿势注定了这种微弱的挣扎只会变成火上浇油的情趣。

莱因哈特已经向干涩的甬道里送进了一根手指，趁着茶水还没被肠壁完全吸收，来来回回磨磨蹭蹭地小幅度抽插着，另外两根手指——食指和无名指——灵巧地蜷起，顶在入口外围的皱褶上耐心按摩，直到紧张的肌肉不自觉放松下来。

「可是我也害怕，就这样放你吃饱喝足，吃干抹净了你就跑掉呢……」

莱因哈特把人拥在怀里耐心哄着，手上的动作丝毫不慢，第二根手指配合着第一根向两边拉伸扩张，指尖时不时抠挖过敏感的肠壁，激起猎物的猛然一颤。

过于瘦削的上将虽然身无几两肉，连打过对自己图谋不轨的敌将都做不到，屁股却出人意料的圆润绵软。莱因哈特一边试图把第三根手指往里戳，一边让半个手掌和拇指深陷入沟壑两旁的软肉里，享受着手指每次抽插奸淫着滴答流下茶水的小穴时，深深浅浅起伏的富有弹性的手感。

「能够从我手里偷走伊谢尔伦要塞的智将，现在居然被我在 ** **内部**** 攻城略地，却无计可施了吗？」

莱因哈特故意在那两个容易引起歧义的字眼上重重停顿—— _这混蛋小子根本就是在说双关词吧_ ——满意地看到羞恼的潮红渐渐漫上杨威利因为久不见阳光而苍白到近乎透明的脸，让这张温和的面容看上去娇艳过早樱的花朵，模糊了性别的界限。

莱因哈特一瞬间有些魂不守舍，只觉得无论是下垂的眼角里饱含的水光潋滟，还是额角被自己进攻步伐催生的细密汗珠，都汩汩汇入自己心底的汹涌潮汐，被若即若离的阿耳忒弥斯吸引得流连不去。

_那些有眼无珠的人居然只把这个男人称为「极为普通的英俊」。_

杨威利并不知道阴茎已经抵上自己穴口的青年都在胡思乱想些什么，也没有多余的心神去和他斡旋，被手指完全操开的松软小口轻轻吮吸上对方粗大的龟头，杨威利下意识收缩夹紧了一下，下面的小嘴居然成功吃进了半个头部。

被粗大龟头碾过穴口的男人体会到异样的快感，忍不住小声惊呼了一下，被热情吞吃挤压的那位也没好到哪里去，重重地在杨威利肩头喘了一大口粗气，整张脸都径直埋进了瘦削的上将骨肉清晰的颈窝里。

杨威利一时矛盾至极，不知该让他往里面再去一些，干脆就直接碾压推挤过那些难耐蠕动的痒肉，哪怕让疼痛止住媚意，还是就这么卡在入口来来回回，徘徊出入，直到每一个细胞都尽情体味过这种美妙滋味的极致。

但是似乎选择也早已轮不到他来做，从他把这个危险的家伙放进自己卧房开始。

粗野的柱身拓开要塞内部疆土的饱胀感，和自渎时的快感相去甚远，并非熟悉的感觉，一时甚至让身体有些惊慌失措，看得出来莱因哈特也没多少经验，只是强忍着按一个缓慢的节奏进出。

杨威利心底知道对方是怕太过粗暴弄伤自己，不由有些动容，但这种不上不下隔靴搔痒的感觉反而让陌生的快感逐渐累积，推动着杨威利竭力用所剩无几的最后一点自制力让自己不要摇晃着屁股向金发青年的阴茎上卖力坐去。

莱因哈特像是也忍不了这种受体位所限无从发挥的局面了，一把捞起杨威利踮着脚尖点在地毯上的那条腿，轻松夹住本就搭在自己臂弯里的另一条腿，就这么插在双腿大开的男人体内把他提了起来，故意绕了一段才向近在咫尺的床榻走去。

杨威利起初被悬空失重的感觉吓了一大跳，勉强勾着靠背椅的脚尖一弹，歪打正着将带滑轮的椅子踢远了些，反而方便了莱因哈特的动作。

很快这种随着颠簸再身体深处起伏的浪涌席卷淹没紧绷的溺水者，因为被操弄的快感而全身浸入了一种奇异的温热里，杨威利感觉自己身体的每一寸都失去气力，但这种松弛的感觉并非肌体的无力，更像是被轻柔的云层托举起，几乎融化在四面八方粘腻甜蜜的空气里。

莱因哈特察觉到怀里的人手臂骤然放松，越来越勾不住自己的脖颈，开始直往下坠，赶紧疾走两步将人放在单人床上，顺势任由黏在一起的上身牵引与紧密嵌合的下体勾搭，直接覆身在杨威利身上。

同样松软下来的甬道越来越热，软软的肉壁变得略微失去之前热情吞吐的力气，但仍密实地包裹着深处跳动的利刃。莱因哈特也感觉自己被包裹进小小一潭温热的泉眼里，从细窄的山岩深处点滴渗出的细缕甘泉滋润了搅动春水的始作俑者。有别于紧致吸吮的另一种包裹，让莱因哈特放任自己流泻出一声满足的喟叹。

不等杨威利缓过神来有什么新的指令——那些用湿漉漉的眼神，无声蠕动的双唇，热情相邀的穴肉直白传达的冲锋号——莱因哈特已经急不可耐地开始发起掠夺高地的冲锋。

沉溺在忘我顶弄中的男人骤然发出一声与低沉呻吟截然不同，高昂到甜腻的尖叫，一时羞得企图用自己酸软无力的手臂夹着脑袋捂住耳朵，不去听从自己口中止不住溢出的破碎媚叫，更对被彻底操开的下身处叽咕作响的水声，被啪啪撞响的清脆臀肉击打声充耳不闻。

掩耳盗铃的徒劳举动，也不过让杨威利体内逞凶的性器更食髓知味胀大几分，跃跃欲试地在那个刚被自己找到的奇异开关旁不得章法地来回戳弄。碰到的时候快感过于销魂直叫人承受不住，但这样反复打着擦边球就是无法彻底如愿也变成另一种难耐的折磨，杨威利恼恨地咬住嘴唇瞪视不知天高地厚的臭小子，发誓下次两军对垒绝不手下留情怜惜英才一炮把他轰成灰，以报今日一炮之仇。

兴许是他眼神里的杀气太过浓重，或是终于良心发现的某人拾起了对长辈应有的愧疚，莱因哈特松开了仍掐着他阴茎根部的手指，轻柔地安抚着胀痛得都略微变成了深红色的柱身。

在杨威利重新变得紧窄难行的甬道里冲击的动作也越来越大，每一下都几乎尽数抽出，膨胀的龟头几乎将穴口内的层层媚肉一并刮带出来，随着大开大合的动作隐约可见，再重重地全然撞入包容无限的后穴里，一路碾过那些奇特的凸起和开关，再狠狠干到最深处。

杨威利被前后夹攻逼出了一声带着软糯鼻音的啜泣，开始一边断断续续哭喊着莱因哈特的名字，一边主动抬起屁股随着他进攻的节奏前后迎合，让前后阴茎的深入与摩擦都更顺畅迅捷。

再如何自制的来日帝君也经不起这种撩拨。

按捺不住的入侵者甚至干出了凶性，被再如何操干身下男人似乎都无法纾解的欲望激红了眼睛，只想反反复复地将他压在身下，压在这艘旗舰的每个角落，甚至在他的下属和自己下属面前用疯狂的放诞举动宣告自己对此人并不拥有的所有权。

杨威利下面的那张嘴和上面的嘴一样柔软好听，只不过下面那张还要更直白一些，此刻就在莱因哈特的攻势下一泻千里溃不成军，卖力地绞紧了不断耸动的粗大性器，一阵比一阵激烈地抽搐收缩，直到伴着一声刚喊出口就猛然闷进莱因哈特胸怀里的释然呐喊，星星点点的白浊随着剧烈的喷射布满了杨威利茫然的脸。

看着笔挺的鼻梁上，光滑的脸颊上，甚至那双温和的眼睛外轻轻扇动的黑色羽睫上，都缓缓滴落属于杨威利自己的浓厚白精，心旌摇曳的年轻上将再难自持，情不自禁凑上去舔舐着杨威利脸上犹带红茶香气的精液，一边狂乱地深深望向仍沉溺在高潮过后余韵中的人迷蒙的双眼。

「我射在里面好不好？想射在你的最深处，想把伊谢尔伦的星星重新偷走，变成我的。上将不愿意做皇帝的话，可以做我的王妃吗？」

惊讶地瞪大双眼，像是没想到打一炮居然把年轻敌将打得心魂动摇的年长者无奈地笑了笑，因为喊叫得过于激烈声嘶力竭而略带沙哑的嗓音下意识安抚起被情欲冲昏头脑说起昏话的青年。

「射……射给我吧……莱因哈特……如果你能开的退休金够高的话，搞不好我会同意哦……就算你偷不走，或许能插上你的军旗？」

被不负责任的鼓励冲击得头脑一片空白，莱因哈特低吼一声，一股又一股喷射冲刷着杨威利饱受锤炼的肠壁，几乎像是永不停歇的连绵快感在视网膜上轰出一片刺目的白光。没有意识到泪水模糊了视线，误以为那个温柔地喃喃低语的人在光影里印成自己想象的错觉。

「再强大的国家终有灭亡的一天，高登巴姆王朝也从来不是从人类历史之初就有的。我并不是轻蔑权力……不，其实我是在害怕。再伟大的英雄一旦权力在握，也会变得堕落腐化，面目丑恶。这种例子我知道得太多了，而我自己……也没有自信自己绝不会改变……」

那些突然坦诚相对的哲思和看透一切后的澄澈眼神都随着莱因哈特最后一滴浓精的挤出，一并消散成高潮后的金发青年眼角的雾气。疲惫地依靠在个头略高些的年轻人怀里，杨威利又恢复了一贯懒洋洋的样子，任由拥着自己的人不老实的手上下揉捏。

「想好怎么从这里走出去，面对你的下属解释身上精液的气味了吗？还是说干脆借你一套同盟的军服，告诉他们你尿到身上了好了？」

因为饕足而暴露出难得一见的孩子气的男人，开心地奚落起衣冠齐全却凌乱不堪的敌将，上面那张嘴巴格外的不老实。

「唔……听起来还真不错……如果有下次的话，不如穿我的制服试试？」

_该死……_

狮子气馁地发现自己泥足深陷，拿陷阱外近在咫尺的猎人无可奈何，甚至开始期待起无限大宇宙里，一个轻飘飘的，「如果」的承诺。


End file.
